


Family X Happyness

by thisisaMistake



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Diapers, Domestic Fluff, I just want they be happy, Littles universe, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, pull-ups, they are family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisaMistake/pseuds/thisisaMistake
Summary: A series for one Littles universe when we have familly stuff and cuteness





	Family X Happyness

**Author's Note:**

> So, okey guys first time i post something, i dont write something in years and first time ever i do it in english, im do it because i need to practice my written in english, so if you see one mistake please tell me, especially if is one grammar.  
> I now im writting shit xd so i really dont know if someone will gonna read it.

Leorio was cocking the dinner, while the kids was playing in the living room, he will cut the carrots when he hear Gon  
“Oreo!, Killua smell funny” the black head boy said and Leorio ear one “im not!” he smile and walk to the living room where the boys was in the table coloring his coloring books, the white hair boy was making a grimace and look embarrassed, he looked to him with his pink chest.

“It´s not true” he whined

“It is” Gon said raising his right hand with the purple Crayola

“Gon don’t make fun on Killua” he argue softly, the boy make a face and murmured one “sorry”, he shake his head and walk in front on the other boy

“Can I check?” he asked softly

Killua look more embarrassed and shake his head furiously 

“im fine!” he cried

Leorio breath  
“is okey if you are messy buddy, but I need to get you changed” he tried to explain softly  
The boy shakes his head again and the tears show up in his eyes, he know Killua was ashamed when he was in need for a diaper change, that’s happen every time, so he wait with patiently

After a couple of minutes, the boy murmured something

“what was that buddy? I cant hear it”

“I want mom” the boy said in tears

Leorio smiled 

“ok, I will call him” he said petting his hair

He walks to Kurapika office when his husband was working in his laptop  
“Hey, Killua want you to change him” he just said, was pretty normal to Killua asking for Kurapika, especially when he mess himself  
The blonde one look at him and smile  
“Coming”

They come back when the kids are and Kurapika pick Killua up  
“Come on baby, you are gonna be like new soon” he said walking to the boys room

Leorio sit in the chair next to Gon and see what he was coloring, it the circus book one and was a picture of a clow  
“that look cool!” he said sound happy to make the black hair smile to him  
“Thanks!”

Leorio nod absently

“i think i told you no make funny when Killua need a change” he said carefully  
Gon look at him with big eyes  
“I don’t!, but you know him! If I don’t say nothing, he don’t will!”

“that’s true, but just try to be more discrete, ok?”  
“yup!” Gon give him a big smile

“So, can I check on you?”

Gon smile again and nod, jumping off the chair  
“Im dry!” he said proudly  
Leorio smile too

“let me see” the adult unbuttoned the kid´s pants to show a dry pull-up “hey good work!, did you go potty?”

Gon make a face and shake his head

“Let´s go now” he wait to his son nod before pick him up and walk to the bathroom


End file.
